The Prince and the Goddess
by Dragon Sword Master
Summary: This is a Tenchi/Sasami Tsunami story. Filled with romance and action with some comedy. A story which no one could have ever thought of. Please Read and Review.
1. The Household

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: Well this is basically my first time to actually ever write a story, so please be nice.**

**Firstly I would like to say that I have seen many of the Tenchi episodes and have read many stories. Once I even went through all the stories in TMFFA (I didn't read them, I merely checked to find some of the stories that seemed appealing to me).**

**I am a Tenchi/Tsunami or Sasami (grown up) fan by heart. There is no other couple in the series I would rather Tenchi be with, besides Kiyone. Or maybe even an OC. But that doesn't mean I don't read other stories where Tenchi chooses a different girl, like for example: Kiyone, Sakuya, Washu, even Tokimi. **

**I absolutely despise Ryoko and I am disappointed in the amount of stories where she gets Tenchi. I lost interest in her after reading many of those stories and seeing her personality. No offence to any others who like that couple, but just because I don't like her doesn't mean I'm going to insult her. I'm a fair person. I even respect that she has a soft side. **

**I would like to say hi and thank you to all those authors out there who have inspired me so much with their wonderful stories which include: ShawnStanford or NetSerfer with his story 'Here in the Space Between us', Lighthawk demon 'The Darkness within' and the 'Return to Darkness', Dour Morose your wonderful poems and many others I can't remember.**

**I welcome every TenchiTsunami/Sasami or Tenchi/Kiyone fans out there to have a shot at reading this. And to all those who just like to read different stories, I welcome you too.**

**This is TenchiTsunami/Sasami by the way. Enjoy.**

**Note: There will be a few changes in the story. First of all Tenchi was 16 when all the girls came to live with him. Sasami was 13 and Kiyone came 2 years later. I will also be changing Kiyone a little. **

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 1: The Household**

It was a normal day at the Masaki house. Well, as normal as it could get. The sun was rising with all its glory, showering the place with its magnificent light. The smell of breakfast wafted through the airmaking those who smelt the divine aroma, sniff the air appreciatively.

In one of the large rooms slept a young adult with Raven-black hair. Being victim to the smell of breakfast, he stirred around a little before slowly opening his eyes. Giving a small yawn, he slowly leaned up and stopped to stare right into the face of a floating woman.

"Good Morning Tenchi" she said in a very creepy voice.

"Morning Ryoko" he replied a little annoyed not at the least bit fazed by her sudden appearance. After four years of waking up and seeing the same face in front of him everyday, Tenchi Masaki was used to it. Getting up and walking out of his room, he walked to the bathroom to complete his morning rituals with Ryoko harassing him the whole way.

After finally getting downstairs with Ryoko still floating behind him, he moved into the dining room and greeted its occupants. He saw the familiar faces of all the other female residents who turned and greeted him back. There was Ayeka in her usual spot near the table suddenly arguing with Ryoko who appeared next to her, Kiyone the newest resident of the household, Mihoshi the ditz who was currently bouncing to the breakfast table followed by the young scientist Washu who looked a little miffed for some reason. None of them had changed much during these past few years; they all looked the same as usual.

Except her…

Sasami walked in carrying two plates of food. If any other Jurian were in the room, they would have mistaken her as the Goddess Tsunami. And she really was a Goddess. She had grown much taller and was only below Tenchi's forehead. Her hair which used to be in two pig tails now cascaded down her back like a flowing river. Even with the Kimono she had on couldn't conceal the fact that she had an attractive figure with curves in all the right places. She really was a splitting image of Tsunami.

Tenchi just continued staring at her from where he was standing. Sasami noticed Tenchi looking and turned to smile at him.

"Good Morning Tenchi" she spoke in a very cheerful voice.

"Good Morning to you Sasami" he replied in a slightly soft tone.

She motioned him to the table and he followed. Sasami had made a large breakfast as usual with different assortments of Japanese food. Katsuhito had joined them this morning and was currently speaking with Ayeka. Everyone began eating the delicious meal while small conversations began around the table. Tenchi took a glance at Sasami across from him and saw her looking at him already. They locked eyes for a moment before they both blushed and looked away. No one noticed this exchange except Washu who had a knowing smile and Katsuhito who looked indifferent to his usual emotionless face, but his eyes shone with amusement.

"Well I have to go work in the fields. Great breakfast by the way Sasami" he praised while he got up from the table smiling at the blue-haired princess. A pink tinge appeared on her face as she thanked Tenchi.

"Yeah Sasami… The food… Is great!" Mihoshi spoke while still taking large gulps of food and in the process taking large bites of her bowl and unknowingly eating it! Everyone at the table sweat dropped, looking at the ditz.

"MIHOSHI!" Kiyone yelled at her partner. "Do you know what you are doing?"

"What is it Kiyone?" she asked in that helpless voice of hers. "Oh please don't tell me I'm doing something wrong because I'm trying very hard not to make mistakes ever since those criminals escaped from us during patrol. Is it because I'm eating your share of the food is it Kiyone? Are you still hungry? Do you want me to try and cook you something to eat? Oh but I'm not sure how to cook, I haven't tried cooking since I was very little but I'm sure Sasami can lend me a few cook books to use or maybe you can try cooking Kiyone…Oh why don't we just ask Sasami to help us instead because I remember the last time you tried to cook and it tasted funny and I'm very sure Sasami is more than willing to help us don't you think Kiyone?"

Mihoshi bubbled out brightly while Kiyone clenched her fists in anger and frustration.

Tenchi looked on in embarrassment before walking away. "Tenchi remember practice this afternoon!" Katsuhito shouted. "Okay Grandpa" he said before walking out.

It was hard work in the fields both working and trying to keep Ryo-Ohki from eating the carrots, so Tenchi was glad when he was finished and headed back for lunch. There he saw Sasami just as she noticed him. They both couldn't help but blush and look away grateful that no one was there yet to notice them. They both made eye contact again until Tenchi decided to speak.

"Hey Sasami where is everyone?" he asked with the slight tinge that was still evident on his face.

"Oh sister and Ryoko are coming, Kiyone and Mihoshi are still on patrol and will return later on for dinner and washu is in her lab. And speaking of her, do you think you can go get her?

"Go get washu huh!" he said while scratching the back of his head a little worried for his safety.

He walks to the cupboard under the stairs and knocks before opening the door. "Washu, time for lunch" he yells before ducking a mechanical arm reaching out to grab him. "Hah you have to do better than that" he shouted before running off with a speed that would impress an athlete.

Later on Tenchi was walking up the stairs to the shrine with a bokken in his hand. '_Why am I still practicing' _wondered Tenchi _'He knows I can beat him now so why bother? _It was true.

Tenchi was now better than his Grandfather in Swordsmanship; he was much faster and much stronger. He had even learnt martial arts and hand to hand combat.

After the events of Kagato and Doctor Clay, Katsuhito decided to teach some of the things he had learnt over the seven hundred years he had resided on Earth. He felt that in order to protect the ladies, he needed to further Tenchi's training. He even taught him how to meditate properly so he could have better focus during battle. Tenchi was grateful of course, even though he had to endure all the pain that came with it. During his spare time, he usually browses through some of the martial arts books that he bought and learned different styles and techniques.

Tenchi also practiced on the summoning of the Lighthawk Wings. Using his meditation skills, he searched deep inside himself, trying to unleash the power he held inside. It was hard of course. He quickly learned that the Lighthawk Wings could only be summoned for a need, not a desire. Concentrating hard and practicing each day to call on the wings, he was met with little success each time in the past. The first few times he tried he was met with the same result: nothing. But further practicing allowed him to create transparent bluish shapes until after a year; he was finally able to summon them by will. But he didn't stop there, training with the wings alone, he was somehow able to create a few techniques of his own astounding his Grandfather. With his increase in power and strength, he had more frequent 'visits' to Washu's lab, effectively annoying the rest of the alien girls.

With all the training and work Tenchi and undergone, he was no longer a scrawny little teenager. Now he had a body that made girls weak in the knees. Not only was he muscular, he had grown taller and was standing at six foot and his face now looked more defined and handsome than before.

Not only did he grow through a physical change, but a personality change to top that. He is still the kind hearted and polite person they all knew. But now, he had grown up and was no longer nose bleeding when Ryoko liked to show her 'assets' to him (A/N don't get me wrong, I think its very funny when he does it, but I really didn't like the idea of him as a wimp). His father for some reason even gave him a few 'books' and forced him to read them. Tenchi couldn't help but admit that it was strangely interesting and very intriguing. Not only did he know how to fight, he knew how to pleasure a woman.

Right through the afternoon Tenchi and his Grandfather practiced. Both of them as swift as the wind, their movements as graceful as water. One of the things Tenchi noticed when training with his Grandfather was the fact that both of them were using the same style which meant their moves were identical as well as predictable. Tenchi had quickly changed and adapted a new style, his own style and his grandfather had lost every duel to him since then.

Tenchi swiftly dodged to the left avoiding a blow to the head and had to counter a horizontal slash courtesy of Katsuhito. Katsuhito slashed at his mid-section and would have made contact had Tenchi not jumped up high in the air. Focusing on his power, Tenchi willed himself to float slowly to the ground. With Tenchi's increased power, he was able to move his body in ways that would make anyone on earth speechless.

Once Tenchi's feet touched the ground, he looked towards his grandfather who was looking tired and puffed out while Tenchi was still full of energy. When finally Katsuhito regained his breath he spoke.

"That is enough for today Tenchi, you are doing quite well" he praised "you are progressing every day. But you still have a lot to learn" he spoke calmly with an emotionless expression.

Tenchi knew he was right. Even though he was better than his grandfather, Katsuhito still possessed far more knowledge than him.

Tenchi nodded, slightly pleased with the compliment. Katsuhito saw something out of the corner of his eye and chuckled. Tenchi shifted his gaze to where his grandfather was looking and to his surprise, he saw Sasami. The blue-haired princess, who was watching the duel, was surprised to see them notice her. She came out of her hiding place and looked at the ground embarrassed.

Still chuckling, the former prince of Jurai spoke. "Well Tenchi, you might as well go home with Sasami. I'll come down later when its dinner time." And with that he walked back into the shrine.

The walk down the shrine steps was a silent one as they continued their trip back to the house. It was Sasami who finally broke the silence. "You were great at practice today" her face colored when she accidentally let it out. Tenchi was embarrassed and replied thanks on instinct while scratching the back of his head. They continued to make small conversations and give one another appreciative glances when the other wasn't looking.

Once they reached the bottom, an explosion rocked the place in front of them. They looked on ahead to see Ryoko and Ayeka fighting while making spiteful comments. Tenchi could only grumble and shake his head in frustration.

"Tenchi is mine _princess_!" Ryoko yelled.

"What do you mean yours, I don't see your name on him and as I recall, he hasn't given you a ring and made his vows" she yelled back.

"Not _yet_! It could be any day now"

"More like _never_!"

"Oh yeah! Well we shall see than you big _royal pain_!"

"We shall see indeed you demon!"

Oh they shall see indeed. They shall see that Tenchi was never interested in them and they shall see that they never had a ghost of a chance!

**Well how was it? It's my first story and it took me like hours. Please read and review.**

**If there are people who didn't like the story and are about to leave a bad review, don't bother. Just don't read if you don't like it. Nobody's perfect you know. I'm only human after all. **


	2. Life at the Masaki home

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 2: Life at the Masaki home**

Tenchi stirred for a moment before he woke up. Getting out of bed, he yawned out loud before stretching himself. He was about to walk out of his room when he noticed something missing. It took a moment before it hit him. Ryoko. She was usually in his room at morning to 'greet' him. Right on cue, an explosion occurred downstairs and distinct shouting could be heard.

"Figures" he thought out loud. Only Ryoko and Ayeka would start a fight this early in the morning. Though, he was very grateful. At least he would be able to walk to the bathroom without any trouble or harassment.

He left to go downstairs and have breakfast with the others at the household before going to work at the fields. As he reached the bottom floor, is eyes were met with the familiar destruction courtesy of the two 'love struck' females.

Before leaving with Ryo-Ohki to work in the fields, he asked 'little' Washu to please help fix the living room who only promised if he would visit her in the lab later. Bowing his head in defeat, he nodded bringing a mischievous smile to the lips of the young scientist. She pressed one button on her holotop and the living room looked good as new. Saying goodbye to Sasami which brought out the familiar red color on her cheeks, he left with the small cabbit on his shoulder.

They worked hard at the fields. The sun shining down on their backs, making them sweat profusely. Tenchi wiped the sweat from his forehead looking at the small cabbit girl diligently working hard and smiled softly. He sure was grateful for the young cabbit's help. Because of her, they were able to finish more quickly than before when it was just Tenchi alone.

While working, his mind began to drift at the thought of Sasami. He did that a lot these days. He began to think of her gorgeous features, how long and smooth her hair seemed including the cute way she looked when some of the strands would cover her face. How her delicate and smooth skin which always seemed to glow in the moonlight and how the way her eyes always sparkled with happiness and life, if not also a little mischief.

He began to remember thetime he first met her. It was embarrassing to say the least, with him trapped between those branches of the prison inside the ship while she looked on in amusement. Thinking back to the time where they were being chased by those Guardian logs, he couldn't help but admit it was kind of fun albeit being terrified in that life threatening situation. He thought back also, to the time when he first laid eyes on the beautiful features of the Goddess Tsunami. He was awed by her presence and felt a deep connection with her inside himself. She had spoken to him, telling him what he needed to do, explaining the situation.

The Goddess had placed her forehead against his. Tenchi couldn't help but feel the warmth flare inside him from such a simple gesture. He felt indescribable feelings and emotions with her being so close to him. Her soft voice soothed him, echoing inside his heart, giving him a calm sense of peacefulness. He had never felt such warmth and compassion from anyone before.

These past few years have been very peaceful for Tenchi beside the fight with Ayeka and Ryoko. He had cherished the small moments he had spent with Sasami. He couldn't help but think of her. Not only was she kind, caring, hardworking and stunningly pretty. Heck, he could go on and on about her good points. But she also brought calmness and warmth whenever she was near him. He thought about her from different angles and a few naughty thoughts also crept into his mind. The sensations he felt every time his eyes met her presence were odd but strangely fulfilling. After his mother had died, Tenchi always felt hollow. The sensations he feltfrom her always seemed to fill and overshadow that emptiness he carried.

It was then Tenchi realized, that he was falling for the young Sasami. Slowly yes… But surely.

Walking back to the house for lunch, a sudden craving for food, he was suddenly met with Ryoko's arms around his neck. Tenchi was trained well to sense people's presence in case attacked by an enemy, and with Ryoko's amount of power, he could feel her from far away. Tenchi could easily avoid her, but that would lead to her getting hurt, so he put up with it.

"Tenchiiii" she purred. "What say we go have some fun". She began feeling his muscles enjoying the firmness of his sweaty body. She lowered her face to his, much to the distress of Tenchi.

"RYOKO" screamed the voice of an enraged purple-haired princess. "Let go of Lord Tenchi immediately". She came running toward them, and when Ryoko made no attempt to move, she pried her off the Raven-haired prince.

"How dare you…you… you…You pathetic space demon!" She all but yelled.

"What is Ayeka?" Ryoko asked with a smirk. "Can't you see that Tenchi loves me and not you?" Ayeka's face reddened with anger. "Lord Tenchi and I were destined to be together!" She yelled at her rival. "There is no way he would ever enjoy being with the likes of you!"

The Space Pirate's eye's narrowed. "I'm very sure he would appreciate a more mature woman. Not some silly princess. "She answered menacingly.

Ayeka clenched fists to restrain herself from socking it into the pirates face. "You don't care about him" she returned just as menacingly. "You only care about fulfilling you lustful needs you _harlot_!" Very un-princess like words dripping from her mouth.

Ryoko was now beyond angered. "Why would he ever like _you_! Yosho didn't want you, what makes you think Tenchi will!" She hissed.

That did it for Ayeka. Something inside her just snapped after those hurtful words. Undiluted power came pouring out of her. "That's it I have finally had enough of you!" She changed into her Jurian battle suit. Tenchi and the others immediately began protesting.

"Ayeka please stop" Tenchi cried out. "I'm very sorry Lord Tenchi, but it is time me and that _demon_ finally settle this." Ryoko smirked hatefully. "Quite right _princess_!" And with that, she changed into her red and black battle suit. And the battle began.

Ayeka summoned her Jurain power and sent a blue energy ball at the Space Pirate. Said Space Pirate just fazed away and appeared on Ayeka's right and began firing a volley of orange energy balls. Ayeka activated her force field and watched the attack hit harmlessly. Ryoko then shot another blast before disappearing yet again. The blast slammed into the blue hue, creating a large amount of smoke. With her vision clouded, the princess could do very little but look around for any sign of her adversary. Suddenly Ryoko appeared on her left, surprising the princess before jabbing her in the face knocking Ayeka a few meters back. Ayeka got up, rage filled those eyes. "_Demon_" she spat. Summoning her mini logs, she trapped them around Ryoko, before shocking her.

"Aaah!" The pirate cried out in pain. She couldn't move and felt wave after wave of raw power shocking her entire body. Ayeka watched with extreme satisfaction and triumph. Ryoko used every will in her body to faze away.

Appearing behind Ayeka she fired a very powerful blast towards her. The purple-haired princess just turned around and watched with helplessness as the energy consumed her. She fell to her knees and just as the pirate summoned her energy sword, she called her guardians.

"Azaka! Kamidake!" The two guardian logs appeared and trapped Ryoko in their force field. The pirate just blew them away and continued her assault towards her opponent.

Tenchi and the others could only watch on in helplessness as the two rivals fought. Both of them exchanging devastating blows and energy blasts, making the whole ground tremble and shake from their use of power. Never before had he ever witnessed such power used from both of them in their battles against one another.

Ayeka and Ryoko both stood staring and each other from a distance, both panting very heavily. Finally, they both began charging up for one final attack. Tenchi decided to stop this, the amount of power they were using was far too dangerous. He was about to yell for them to stop, but it was too late.

Simultaneously, they both launched their beams of energy at their opponent. The hairs on Tenchi's neck stood when he felt the amount of raw power used. Quickly, he summoned a Lighthawk wing to shield the house and the other ladies just as both of the extraordinary beams of energy collided.

There was a resounding 'BOOM' with a huge explosion. Tenchi and the others had to shield their eyes from the blinding light and the force of the explosion.

When all the smoke cleared, there were two motionless bodies lying on the ground.

Everyone was in Washu's lab, watching as both of the unconcious ladies were placed into two rejuvenation tanks. Everyone was worried as they watched Washu work. Both Mihoshi and Sasami were crying with Sasami clutching on Tenchi's arm worriedly, in the process squeezing the hell out of the poor limb. Tenchi was too worried himself to notice. His usual feeling of helplessness appearing once more.

"I should have tried to stop them. It's my entire fault! He said helplessly. "TENCHI!"

Washu suddenly shouted. "Stop blaming yourself, its not your fault this happened." Everyone agreed and began assuring him.

"Will they be alright Washu?" Sasami asked her pink eyes swirled with tears. Washu smiled at them in reassurance. "Yes they will be fine; they're just exhausted and overused their power. They will be out of it for a few days but they will be fine as long as they rest in these tanks to rejuvenate their power."

"Really?" Sasami asked with tears still clinging to her cheeks. "Of course, I'm not the Greatest Scientific Genius in the Universe for nothing you know?" She laughed out, to lighten the mood.

Everyone was relieved and Sasami, cheerful again, announced she was going to make dinner.

After dinner, everyone left to go do their own things. Tenchi went outside to the porch and sat down. Looking out at the bright moon, he began immersing in his own thoughts.

"A penny for your thoughts" said a sweet voice behind him. Tenchi whirled around and came face to face with none other than Sasami.

"Hello Sasami" Tenchi said, smiling softly.

"Hi Tenchi" Sasami responded cheerfully. "What are you thinking about?"

"Uh...Um…I was…Uh!" Was all a stuttering Tenchi could say.

"Is it about a certain blue-haired princess?" Sasami asked mischievously.

Tenchi, catching on, replied while smiling. "Maybe." Sasami pouted while Tenchi laughed. Even though grown up, Sasami's pouts were as adorable as ever.

"And what about me?" she asked blushing slightly.

"About how stunningly beautiful you are." He answered with confidence, trying in vain to hide his blush; while Sasami's red colored face intensified its color.

They sat in silence for a moment, until…

"Do you maybe want to, go out on Saturday." Tenchi suddenly blurted out.

"What!" The young princess asked in shock.

Tenchi quickly responded. "I mean, you work hard everyday. You should take a day off and relax yourself."

Sasami's eye's sparkled. "You mean go out on a date?"

"Well I guess so" a very embarrassed and red-faced Tenchi answered. It was a good opportunity after all. With Ryoko and Ayeka out for a few days, he had to take advantage of this situation.

You could see stars in Sasami's eyes. "Sure."

Tenchi exhaled relieved. He had unknowingly held his breath. "Okay, than that's settled. He said standing up. "Its pretty late, time for sleep" he told her walking back into the house with the blue-haired princess at his heels.

They walked up the stairs and came to the point of separation. "Well good night Sasami."

He said very softly.

She faced him and smiled. "Good night Tenchi."

Tenchi turned to her smiling face, and using every once of courage and confidence he possessed, he moved closer towards her, leaned down and kissed her ever so softly on the forehead. Tenchi then turned away quickly hiding the pink tinge that appeared on his face and briskly walked to his room.

Sasami just stood there in shock. She hadn't moved a muscle. She continued staring into space with the sparkle rekindled in her magnificent eyes. After a moment her feet moved on their own accord, walking to her own room with her still staring in space. She finally regained her composure and laid down on her futon.

Her eyes sparkled once more thinking about the kiss she received and anticipating her date in a few days.

**A/N: Well what did you think? I hope you're satisfied with this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. Until next time! **


	3. The date

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Alright, firstly a few people seem to think I am making Ryoko and Ayeka evil and out of character. Well the latter may seem a little true; but think about it. Everyone has their limits when it comes to insults. If someone said something hurtful to me, I would take action; just like what Ayeka and Ryoko did. Plus I needed them out of the way, so Tenchi and Sasami could go on their date. I'm sure Tenchi wouldn't like the reactions of the two girls if they found out. I also wanted to try and write action between the two at their full power. I told you once before that I'm a fair person, if I really disliked a character, I still wouldn't go bash them. Tenchi, Sasami and Kiyone may seem a little OOC, but they will still be the same. Ayeka and Ryoko will also remain normal…or as normal as they can be. **

**Well anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 3: The date**

It was another beautiful morning at the Masaki household. The sun was glowing, the sky was bright and the usual smell of breakfast was in the air.

The young prince of Jurai woke up after having one of the most pleasant dreams he has had for a while. Though he could remember briefly what it was, he knew he had done a lot of moaning on his part, which meant it wasn't something decent. Shaking some of the uh… interesting images out of his mind, he moved onto a sitting position in his large bed. The mornings were now more pleasant, since Ryoko's absence and the house had been more in peace without the constant fights between the two lovesick women who were still recovering in the rejuvenation tanks.

Tenchi yawned loudly, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. For some reason, Tenchi seemed to forget something, something he must have deemed important. Then it came to him. It was Saturday which meant the date he had promised Sasami was today. He quickly jumped out of bed and quickly rushed to the bathroom passing a bewildered Kiyone on the way. He really wanted today to go smoothly. And the earlier they left, the more time they had with one another. The day was going to be perfect.

He would make sure of that.

Sometime later on, he raced out of the bathroom, down the stairs and to the direction of the dining room. He slowed down a little not wanting to show his peculiar behavior and just how eager he was about the whole date with Sasami. He walked in while greeting everyone as usual. He turned and saw the blue-haired princess walking towards him with a huge smile and larger blush than usual. They greeted one another before walking to the breakfast table and sat down with Sasami occupying the space next to him.

The breakfast was the same with the same usual small talk, the clattering of the utensils and with Mihoshi as usual shoving food down her into her mouth and swallowing making everyone wonder if she even needed to chew. Until Tenchi decided to make his announcement. Clearing his throat and gaining everyone's attention, he spoke.

"Everyone" he began slowly. "Me and Sasami are going out into town today and will be back a little before dinner time okay." As he sat down Mihoshi opened her mouth and began saying her usual crap. "Oh really, are you both going on a date? Oh Sasami you are so lucky. Me and the rest of the girls have been trying to get his attention for some time but it seems Tenchi really likes you. Maybe you can tell the rest of us what you did to actually get Tenchi to lay eyes on you and give you his attention and I could follow your example and maybe next time he would actually ask me to go out with him on a date." As usual, everyone else just sweat dropped at the ditz and Tenchi briefly wondered if she needed to breathe while saying long sentences without taking oxygen.

"MIHOSHI" yelled Kiyone. "Shut up and mind your own business!"

"So Tenchi" Katsuhito began, his face as emotionless as ever. "Does this mean you have finally chosen a girl?"

"No Grandpa, me and Sasami are just going out. Sasami is usually cooped up in the house and she has been working very hard lately so I decided to take her out and show her around!" Tenchi desperately said trying to make an excuse. A brief flash of pain went through Sasami at his words before determination replaced the pain. She was going to have to show him just how much he meant to her.

Katsuhito didn't seem convinced and a gleam of amusement could be seen in his eyes while Washu was giving him, her knowing smile. She known a long time ago which girl Tenchi only had eyes for. It was only a matter of time before Sasami had grown up and Tenchi began seeing her in a new light.

Tenchi waited downstairs for Sasami to finish getting dressed. He had decided to wear white t-shirt with black pants and black vest. He was very eager to leave with Sasami and have some fun with her. He decided he was going to drive into town and show her around the place before going to a small fair he had heard was opening for three days and today was the second. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard thumping on the stairs and saw Sasami coming downstairs.

She was wearing white tank top with a short pink skirt. "So Tenchi, what do you think?" She asked while she twirled around showing him her outfit. Tenchi started blushing but answered. "It looks great on you" and chuckled when the young princess began blushing herself and smiled. "Come on lets get going."

Unbeknownst to the two, a teal-haired female was watching them very closely

Kiyone wasn't happy. She was currently watching Tenchi in his dressed attire waiting for the young princess.

Nobody knew but Kiyone had somehow developed feelings for Tenchi. She had never had feelings for any men due to her deep commitment in her work. While some of her colleagues had asked her out, she had quickly dismissed them. It wasn't that Kiyone never wanted to fall in love, but she had never felt there was anyone who could make her feel happy or wanted. When her superior had ordered her to go to earth and patrol the solar system with her partner Mihoshi, she thought all her luck had ran out and all her hard work was going to be shattered. Nonetheless she did what she was told and when she arrived the first person she met was Tenchi. She thought he was cute but had dismissed that thought when Mihoshi came running towards her wrapping her in a big hug while crying a river. As she began to get settled in her life on earth, she found out that everything seemed to revolve around the young prince.

She still thought he was cute, but he seemed too boring as all he did was work. As time quickly passed on, Tenchi suddenly seemed to grow more handsome and Kiyone's interest began to re-sparkle. As she got to know him, she discovered not only was he incredibly powerful and handsome, but he was also extremely kind, caring and loyal towards others and will do whatever people ask of him.

The more she saw him, the more strongly her feelings for him had increased. She finally realized what the women of the house had saw in him… because that was exactly what she saw. Tenchi was everything that a girl could ever want in a man. Plus with the new body he had developed made Kiyone drool for him. She had never thought she had a chance with the handsome prince while Ryoko and Ayeka seemed to try anything just to please him. But she never gave up on him and hoped that he would somehow notice her. Those kinds of feelings kept on bugging her every single time her eyes made contact with him. Her heart ached whenever she saw Ryoko groping him, Ayeka holding his arm or when he smiled at Sasami. One day she woke up and realized the truth, for the first time in Kiyone's life.

She had fallen for him…Hard.

Kiyone snapped from her thoughts when she saw Sasami jumping down the stairs. She had to admit what the young princess was wearing really was cute and the princess herself looked stunning. Her heart had dropped when Tenchi had made the announcement at breakfast but rose a little when he explained and hoped that really was the case. But seeing her dress so prettily for Tenchi, her heart had dropped even lower than before.

As the 'couple' had left, her eyes had narrowed enviously at how close the both of them had been standing near each other.

"Hey Kiyone what are you doing?" asked the annoying voice of Mihoshi. Kiyone jumped and rounded on the blonde. Before she said anything though, her watch began beeping and both women rushed out of the house on the way to patrol.

Tenchi and Sasami had arrived and were currently walking around town with Tenchi explaining and showing her around the place. They both dismissed all the looks that were directed at them. Most men were staring at Sasami awed by her presence while the rest of the female population were all staring at Tenchi while directing their evil and dirty glares at the princess next to him.

"Hey Tenchi!" Someone shouted. Tenchi turned around and groaned inwardly. Walking towards them were a few of Tenchi's high school friends. There were two males and three females. "Whoa man you sure have changed, have you been working out? The guy had asked while the other three girls were staring at him in awe. "Hey Tenchi who's the lovely lady" the other guy said turning his attention to the beauty standing next to him. "Uh um this is Sasami." "Is she your girlfriend?" One of the girls suddenly snapped loudly gaining everyone's attention. Sasami narrowed her eyes at the rude outburst from the other girl. "Yes I am and as a matter of fact, we are currently on a date and we have much to do so we are going to leave now good bye!" The princess retorted her tone rising.

"Who was she?" Sasami asked once they turned a corner. "Er well, her name is Yumi, she kind of developed a crush on me during high school and she still often rings me. It is actually quite annoying."

Tenchi had made it to the college in Tokyo but had decided against going, knowing the girls would definitely be upset so after he had graduated he spent more time at home working and decided to get a job later on.

After showing her around, they stopped to have lunch at a fast food restaurant before they left for the fair. There were many people there and the majority all were staring at the couple. Sasami's face had lit up once she saw all the different kinds of activities.

"So Sasami what do you want to do first? Do you want to stay around and play some games or do you want to go on some rides?" Tenchi asked glad to see the princess was happy. "I think the rides can wait. Let's try out the games" She answered brightly.

They walked past many vendors with many different types of fun games. One of them caught Sasami's attention. She walked up to the booth and peered at many of the goldfishes. Tenchi explained the aim was to scoop as many goldfishes as possible and the one's that you scoop you are allowed to keep. The young princess was unsuccessful but Tenchi had scooped six and handed the freshly caught fish to the sad princess.

The next game they played was where you had to get the ring around the bottle. Tenchi was handed five hoops and he of course got a bullseye for all five, much to Sasami's enthusiasm. Sasami's was delighted when Tenchi allowed her to pick a prize. She chose a large stuffed tiger and was hugging the toy very tightly while thanking Tenchi profusely. Tenchi watched the stuffed animal being hugged with jealousy and wished that was him. "I can't believe I'm envious of a stuffed toy" he muttered bitterly. The next game they tried was a shooting game and this time he won her a stuffed Panda. Sasami squealed and began crushing her new toy with a large hug.

Sasami turned to Tenchi and stepped close to him. She tilted her head up and lightly pecked him on the cheek. Tenchi was shocked. "What was that for?" He asked softly. Sasami grinned. "That was for winning me the Panda. This…" and she kissed him again. "Was for the tiger and this…" She kissed him again. "Was for getting me the goldfishes. But this…" This time instead of pecking him on the cheek, she turned his face around and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Is for being such a cute guy!" Tenchi was stunned and looked at her. She grinned in her mischievous manner much to the embarrassment of Tenchi.

They decided to go and try out the rides. The first one they went on was the roller coaster. The young princess gripped Tenchi's hand tightly while the ride seemed to get faster and more exhilarating. The tried out the bumper cars and were very pleased with the results. They tried out the haunted mansion which seemed to freak Sasami out. When a vampire suddenly popped out of a coffin, the blue-haired princess practically screamed and hugged Tenchi really tightly much to the prince's delight. The crowd seemed to thicken and a large amount of people arrived at the fair, so the 'couple' decided to leave.

While walking down the street, the young princess saw a clothes shop and practically dragged Tenchi to the store. "Please Tenchi I promise I won't take long and if you come, I'll model for you." She told him in a sultry voice.

And model for him she did. She tried out many outfits with most of them leaving a large amount of imagination much to the unfortunate or should I say fortunate, Tenchi. After buying a costume which had the most effect and reaction from Tenchi, saying it was for a 'special' occasion, they both left. The young prince suddenly had an idea. Deciding on taking her to a special place, they left all their items in the car and took off on foot.

Once they arrived Sasami gasped. He had taken her to a park, but the place was absolutely wonderful. There were trees outlining the entire area with a few scattered here and there inside. All different kinds of flowers and foliage litter the area, all in specified patches near benches and walkways. The place seemed to attract couples as a few couples could be seen strolling together through the park.

They looked around the place with Sasami admiring the beauty of the place. They smiled as they passed two people who were currently making out and an old man and woman who were holding hands. Sasami stopped and bent down to admire the flowers of different colors. Tenchi couldn't help but notice how well the blue-haired princess blended with the scenery.

She stood up and turned to Tenchi and saw him looking at her already. They locked eyes for a moment; both were silent and didn't seem to notice they were slowly closing the gaps between them. They were very close now. Tenchi gently tilted Sasami's chin upward and peered at her lips, her soft lips, before casting his attention toward her eyes. Those enchantingly pink eyes with swirls of emotion which he tried to decipher and comprehend. He could see desire, need, lust and something else he couldn't figure out but had an inkling of what it was. He drifted closer towards her face, closer towards her lips, closer to accomplishing his desire…

And their lips made contact.

As Tenchi's lips made contact with her delicately soft ones, passion flared up inside both of them, singeing both their nerves, driving them both past breaking point. The princess leaned in closer and more forcefully into the kiss wrapping both her arms around his neck while the prince began holding her waist with one hand and caressing her smooth hair with the other. Tenchi pulled her closer and began rubbing her back. All the young princess could do was relish in the passion and moan with pleasure as Tenchi's lips seemed to caress her own.

After what seemed an eternity, they parted their lips, both their foreheads making contact as both of them began breathing hard from the intimacy they had just shared. The wind whistled past, brushing their hair, whispering into their ears softly, encouraging them.

Tenchi and Sasami had never felt more complete.

When they had arrived home, the girls bombarded Sasami with questions. Sasami tried answering the best she could until Mihoshi asked an 'innocent' question.

"Did you two kiss" she asked interested. They all looked at Sasami expectantly, but said princess would have none of it and left quickly to prepare dinner. The girls looked bewildered while Tenchi just chuckled softly.

At dinner time everyone was looking at both Tenchi and Sasami who had been relatively silent during the whole time. They each wondered what had happened to have impacted them so hard. They weren't quite sure if they kissed as Tenchi never seemed to be a person who showed affection, but there was always a possibility.

After dinner both Tenchi and Sasami decided to retire early. Upstairs once they were out of earshot, they both kissed each other softly and bid the other goodnight before retiring to their rooms.

The blue-haired princess couldn't help but smile once she laid down in her futon. The day had gone even better than she had anticipated. She had never in her life, been any happier. Before she fell victim to sleep, she swore she heard Tsunami's voice cry out…

"YES!"

**A/N: Well how did you like it? This was by far my longest chapter yet! Please don't hesitate to send me any ideas to help with future chapters. I'm thinking of creating an OC so Tenchi can fall for another girl, making the story Tenchi/Sasami/OC. I'm letting people vote if you want it to be that pairing or just our normal Tenchi/Sasami pairing. The OC won't be here for a while so you have time to vote. See you next time! **


	4. The battle between the princes

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: How are you everyone? Long time no see! I guess I now understand how other ****authors struggle with their own stories while going through school. So now I will try ****to update every once in a while. Also, I have decided against having a multiple pairing for Tenchi. So the pairing will only be Tenchi/Sasami (Tsunami).**

**Well anyway, happy reading.**

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 4: The battle between the princes **

Tenchi wiped the sweat from his forehead while overlooking his vegetable garden. It had been another hard day of work at the fields. After working extensively for the whole morning, and sweating profusely under the blazing sun, he decided it was perhaps time to return to the household. It was lunch time anyway and was suddenly hit with a pang of hunger. After deciding he had done enough for the day, he started walking back home with the energetic little cabbit following behind.

While walking back to the house, he began thinking back to the date he had with Sasami a few day's ago. It was a big success. He never thought his actions would go beyond looking at the one he cared for, let alone kissing.

But of course they had to keep their relationship a secret. If the girls got wind that he had suddenly chosen one of the others, particularly one Snotty purple-haired Princess, and one rough Space Pirate... There would be hell to pay. Tenchi was sure by now that all the girls had suspected a change in him, he seemed and acted different. When he wasn't speaking or communicating with any of the other girls, all his concentration was used in day-dreaming wistfully about a certain blue-haired princess.

The girls would sometimes see stars in his eyes when they passed him. Ryoko or Ayeka however, didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, being too busy trying to seduce him to notice anything different. After awakening from their rejuvenation tanks, they had immediately pounced on him saying it was the other that was at fault and trying to keep him on their own side. They had redoubled their efforts in their seduction, making it impossible for Tenchi to spend any quality time with Sasami without getting caught, which frankly, annoyed him tremendously.

Sometimes, when Tenchi was in a corridor alone with Sasami, they would steal a quick kiss or a few before leaving to their own separate ways. They had to be careful, acting around one another, to be inconspicuous. They had to make sure none of the girls would suddenly appear before them or Ryoko fazing in while they were locked in a kiss or the results would have been disastrous.

Tenchi shuddered at the thought of Ryoko or Ayeka's reaction. Either one of them would cause an earthquake if they learned of his secret. He was however; quite sure that Washu knew about his relationship. She always had her creepy ways of learning the truth. The scientist wasn't a genius for nothing, albeit a mad one.

He made it back to the household only to be tackled by a cyan-haired figure jumping onto him. Why he puts up with it, he would never know. He could have easily side-stepped her assault or sign of affection but that would have led to a very sad Space Pirate, a very happy and laughing Ayeka, to an angry Ryoko, leading to the conclusion of another locked combat between the two rivals. Speaking of Ayeka, the princess herself arrives to the scene and as expected, goes red in the face and a few seconds later, another argument between the two ensures.

Tenchi quickly slips into the house unnoticed and makes his way to the kitchen. As he reached his destination, he saw the object of his affection working diligently on lunch. He just stood there watching her work swiftly and gracefully preparing the food while she was oblivious to the person watching her.

He moves silently towards her unguarded back, and slips his arms around her waist pushing his body against her back causing her to gasp, catching the young princess by surprise. He lowers his face towards her neck and began to place light kisses on her neck. Sasami shivers while Tenchi continues his ministrations. He moves his lips towards a delicate spot behind her ear and presses them softly against the smooth skin. Sasami moans as he gently bit the smooth flesh. He moves his way towards her ear and gently bites and licks her lobe.

"So how's my little princess this morning?" He whispers.

Said princess was still feeling a little light-headed before answering. "I'm fine um lunch will be ready soon" In a soft voice. He begins caressing her waist before Sasami stops him.

"Would you mind getting everyone for lunch?" She asks.

"You're no fun" Tenchi mumbles disappointedly.

"Mmmm Tenchi we can do that later but right now its lunchtime and someone may see us when they walk in" She answers with a hint of disappointment herself.

He sees her point and lets her go just as Mihoshi bobbed in.

Lunch was a delicious affair. Everyone chatted happily or in Ryoko and Ayeka's case, argued as usual.

After lunch Tenchi moved towards the shrine for another afternoon practice with his grandpa. As he made it up the top he saw his grandpa already waiting for him. Before he could make a move, the former prince of Jurai spoke.

"Tenchi, practice today will be much different. In fact, what we are doing today will decide your future". Tenchi raised an eyebrow but before he could comment, Katsuhito continued.

"I have taught you everything I know in the juraian arts of swordsmanship and it is time to put you to the ultimate test." He made a gesture with his hand and a light sword flew into his outstretched hand.

Without warning, the former prince of Jurai leaps into the air whilst activating his light sword twisted and brought the blade down towards Tenchi's direction. At the last second before the blade could make contact with his face, the young prince brought out Tenchi-ken, and blocked the oncoming strike. The familiar blue blade of Katsuhito's former sword blazes with energy, while the former owner of said sword tried with all his might to push his weapon towards his opponent. Tenchi didn't even budge.

Said person getting bored with the event suddenly shoved his grandfather backwards and unleashes a series of quick slashes towards his opponent which were so fast that any normal human on earth would have fell. Katsuhito however deflected the first few before dodging the rest, then quickly jumped twisting in mid-air and landed behind his grandson.

Tenchi turned around and the both of them began exchanging sword blows. The skill exchanged would have put any earth swordsman to shame and the speed was just unbelievable. Tenchi jabbed and vertically slashed his powerful sword at his grandfather who skillfully stepped out of the way. With his side exposed his grandfather took advantage of his grandson's mistake and made a downward slash towards his exposed side only for Tenchi to side step the attack.

This time it was Katsuhito who made the mistake and had taken the bait for Tenchi's trap. The young prince quickly kneed his grandfather in the side before backfisting him to the side of the face making Katsuhito stumble. The former prince regaining his composure, deflected a diagonal slash and stayed on the defensive not taking any chances less he allow Tenchi to gain the upper hand.

Both warriors swung their swords up and down, and a powerful, residing _CLANG_ echoed through the trees. Locked in a standstill, Katsuhito stared Tenchi in the eye as he tried to muscle his way into pushing his grandson back. Tenchi smirked, and pulled his sword down, sliding it noisily over Katsuhito's sword as he attempted to make Katsuhito stumble. The former prince caught on, and before the tip of the Tenchi-ken sword could fall below his own and stab him in the stomach, Katsuhito pushed off powerfully and both fighters jumped back.

Now it was Katsuhito's turn to attack. Racing towards his grandson – who stood still – Katsuhito swept his light sword up and brought it crashing down onto the Tenchi-ken sword. Not relenting, the former prince slid down his opponent's sword and quickly slashed diagonally upwards, causing Tenchi to abandon his attack and get back to the defensive. Getting blocked again, Katsuhito slashed horizontally at his throat, then after missing, brought it down in a diagonal sweep. This time his grandson anticipated his attack, and with a flick of his wrist, brought his sword to meet Katsuhito's light sword and then with a mighty heave, he yanked both swords upwards, causing Katsuhito to lose his grip and his sword flew away.

Quickly dodging an overhead strike, he flipped a few feet away from Tenchi before summoning his fallen weapon.

Whilst his grandfather held his weapon and reactivated the light sword before holding it in a defence position, Tenchi just watched on allowing his grandfather time to collect his bearings. He could have easily finished this one on one duel a long time ago but decided to give his grandfather a workout. He was only playing around of course, and he just couldn't help but take pleasure in watching his grandfather tire himself. No doubt his grandfather was putting everything he knew into this duel and was doing all he could to stay in the fight.

Tenchi charged his grandfather with inhuman speed not known from any human before bringing his sword vertically down toward Katsuhito's head, and in a flash his opponent brought his own weapon up to block the incoming strike, before quickly releasing a quick combination of deadly assaults which Tenchi moved around in ease before throwing another overhead slash at Katsuhito.

Said prince just shrugged his grandson's sword off and began a new attack, using the discipline of Bushido. Of course, travelling around the world for seven hundred years allowed you to learn a few things. Katsuhito had pounded the Bushido way into Tenchi's head a few years ago. It meant 'Way of the Warrior'. The former prince taught Tenchi that the philosophy of Bushido is to free one's self from their fear. After meditating, praying and many other peaceful acts, both men had indeed transcended from their fear of death. They continued slashing and dancing around the clearing for a while longer.

Finally Katsuhito beginning to tire decided to take things up to the next level. Charging up a large amount of raw energy, he leaped into the air and fired a pulsating energy blast at his grandson. Said grandson just smirked at the incoming energy and watched as it created a path towards him. Just as it was about to collide with him, the young prince discretely brought up a Lighthawk Wing and the impending energy struck, causing a loud _BOOM_ as it struck the wing with the result of an explosion adding dust clouding just where Tenchi was a moment ago.

Elsewhere, nearby with tree's and bushes surrounding the area, hid six women watching the most awesome display of swordsmanship they had ever seen. Each female had various expressions on their faces. Only Washu seemed unaffected by the skill, having spent much of her time in the past analysing their past duels. However she still seemed awed by the amount of power which was used by both combatants and shown on her holo-top just how high the power levels were.

Each of girls were shocked when Tenchi did nothing but stand there and take the oncoming blast head on. They each screamed his name and Sasami looked on worriedly afraid for her secret boyfriend's safety.

Katsuhito looked on where Tenchi supposedly was. He wondered why Tenchi just took the blast. He knew for a fact that his grandson was powerful and would survive the attack, though he would be injured. However he also knew his grandson was capable of dodging it. _Tenchi what are you thinking?_ He wondered. When the dust cleared, Tenchi was no longer in the same spot.

Katsuhito was confused, before a felt something hit him hard on the back. He fell back but turned quickly to see his grandson unhurt and smirking. Katsuhito quickly thrust his light sword in his direction whilst his grandson just leaped and landed very lightly on the outstretched blade with only the tip of his right foot. The former prince of Jurai was very surprised and looked up to see his grandson still smirking at him, this time in a mocking sort of way.

Quick as a flash Tenchi slammed the hilt of his sword at his grandfather face causing the latter to stumble to the ground dropping his light sword. Katsuhito got up from the ground dazed before seeing Tenchi charge at him with speed he had never knew his grandson could posses. The raven-haired prince slammed him again which sent his grandfather flying a few yards, before hitting the ground…hard.

Katsuhito looked up from where he was, on the ground, before a familiar blue energy blade was pressed towards his neck. Tenchi stood over him, on his side, holding the sword with one hand by the hilt, very cautious of Katsuhito's next action with an air of superiority surrounding him.

"I guess I win" He said casually, before continuing. "And don't even try to make a move or disarm me."

After many years of practicing with his grandfather, Tenchi had never trusted him and was always paranoid when it came to sparring him as the older man would always surprise him when he had the upper hand or when it was clear he had won. But that was back then. Back then Tenchi was still the ever trusting and kind hearted person that many had come to love. Now, he's still the same, except he's manlier, stronger and acted with more confidence.

Katsuhito, had known from the beginning that he would have lost. Tenchi was just too powerful now. He had exerted everything he knew and could do but his grandson was far more superior.

"Good work Tenchi as always" He said before Tenchi offered his hand and helped him off the ground. "You have done well and I have taught you well." He looked at Tenchi in the eyes and continued. "I am proud of you and to have you as my grandson." He placed his hand on said grandsons shoulder. "Whatever you do with these skills, remember, to always choose the right path in life." And with that he turned and walked back to his shrine without another word.

The young man felt pride and no small amout of satisfaction from hearing his grandfather's praise. The practice was the same as usual, just a bit more serious and with different weapons. Of course, Tenchi won the match rather easily and it took him no effort at all.

When the young raven-haired prince came home, he headed for his room and sat down. Having nothing much to do, he looked towards his drawer and pulled the second compartment open. Inside, were a bunch of spare pieces of paper and scrap paper. Moving those aside under there, lay a small scrap book titled 'Sasami/Tsunami' on the cover. He smiled before opening it to the first page.

On it were various photos of him and Sasami all covering the whole page. And in the middle were the words in bold letters:

**TENCHI & SASAMI 4 EVER!**

His smile widened when he flipped towards the next few pages which were all art drawings of the blue-haired princess/goddess. This scrap book was one of Tenchi's most prized possessions. They each contained not only a memory of our favourite princess, but also the love that came with each fond memory.

Flipping through to the most recent page, instead of another picture of Sasami, it contained words. Words which Tenchi had been thinking through many times while sorting them in his head. Words which created a poem.

It was while looking at her in which the poem was able to come to existence. She had been playing with Ryo-Okhi again outside whilst he was in his room. He saw her outside her window and the words just suddenly formed in his head. It had reflected quite perfectly, the deep turmoil of emotions he felt regarding the princess.

**Who Knows The Words To Say**

Who knows, that, you are lonely,  
Somehow, I know that, honestly;  
A face of sadness in hiding smile,  
So, alone and quiet, all the while;  
Please tell me the words, to say;  
It is my promise not to turn away

Here, I will stand, and wait; I will stay;  
This, I vow to you; and so, I do pray

Cry on my shoulder, any day;  
A hand to wipe all tears away,  
Look for me, and you will find,  
The stillness of time to unwind;  
Whenever you're feeling blue,  
My words, I'll keep, to be true. As long as there will be, a morrow;  
Gone is all your pain, your sorrow

So long to a woeful yesterday,  
All loneliness will be far away;  
A thousand, of cranes, I'll fold;  
A present for you, that, I hold;  
So, wherever there's a dove,  
Anywhere, you are, my love. For you, from the depths of my heart;  
An everlasting wish, never to depart

Who knows your hurting, your pain;  
Oh, on cold nights, how it does rain;  
How nightmare bitters, in teary eyes,  
Within an aching heart, my soul cries;  
So, take my hand, for this is my plea;  
Know that, alone, you will never be.

Though Tenchi had never been the poetic type like his grandfather, this had to be the best he could have ever come up with. A sudden familiar voice called him from downstairs which signified that it was dinnertime. Replacing the book in its hiding place, he left for downstairs and later on, if he was lucky, maybe he could get another chance in finishing off his moment with the princess from the afternoon.

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. Again I'm sorry for the late update. Although I wasn't really that satisfied with the chapter, I guess it would do. Oh and the wonderful poem was by Durus Morosus. He writes beautiful poems so go check out his great work. Until next time peoples! **


	5. The shopping disaster

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: Hello again! It's been a while hasn't it? As stated on my summary of this story, it takes me a while to update, but I'm back for another chapter. For those of you who have stuck to this story, I thank you for your patience. I am a bit disappointed though I must say. I have received very little reviews and yet I have reached about 1190 or so hits, which is a good thing…I think. Either there are many out there who read this, or there are just some random people who love reading this over and over. And many thanks to the reviewers.**

**But I won't delay you from reading the chapter any longer. Enjoy!**

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 5: The shopping disaster!**

The buzzing of his alarm clock shook Tenchi from his slumber. He groaned and whacked the device to quiet it. He blearily opened his eyes and was relieved to not find a female face anywhere in sight. His relief lasted only as long as it took him to make his way downstairs for breakfast.

Kiyone was sitting at the table, obviously doing her best to ignore the rest of the people in the room, all of whom were waiting at the foot of the stairs for Tenchi. Tenchi stifled a groan, and looked around at the various faces, catching anger, hope, remorse, and a couple others depending on whose face he looked at. He stopped a few steps from the bottom, and let out a sigh of resignation as he prepared for the worst.

"I assume this greeting is in regards to my grocery shopping with Kiyone?" Tenchi let out another sigh at the confirming nods from everyone facing him. "Look, I've already told you we're not going to be doing anything that anybody would consider fun. Why won't you believe me?"

He should have known this would happen once they found out. Last night, Sasami approached Tenchi during dinner to ask him to go shop for her. It was initially Sasami who usually went. Yet Katsuhito had asked the two Jurain Princesses to join him in the shrine for a cup of tea and wanted to spend some time as a family to have a chat with them. So they asked Tenchi do go. Ryoko wasn't free either. Washu had literally forced Ryoko to the lab with her every morning for the past week complaining that her 'daughter' needed checkups after the accident between her and Ayeka. When Kiyone heard, she cornered him and pleaded with Tenchi to go along with him on his trip claiming to want some time away from Mihoshi. It was her chance to finally be alone with 'her crush'. The young prince unaware of her feelings regarding him obliged.

Washu answered first, "Nothing fun, huh? So tell me, what exactly were you going to do with Kiyone on the bus ride and then back again?"

Tenchi blinked, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. "Um... talking, I suppose. Probably start a conversation or something."

"So, you've got a couple of long bus rides where you'll be doing nothing but talking to Kiyone? When was the last time I got you alone to just sit and talk, Tenchi?" Washu had a mock serious look on her face, trying to stop herself from grinning yet her eyes were sparkling with mirth. The rest of the ladies were nodding as well, obviously thinking the same thing.

Tenchi's mind spun as he tried to consider the answer to the question. Tenchi couldn't obviously answer with the revelation of his date with Sasami. The majority had discussed and agreed to keep it secret from Ryoko and Ayeka. Should they learn of it, the consequences would be disastrous! It was a miracle Mihoshi hadn't blurted anything out yet. Tenchi knew that Washu was only playing around. She loved getting Tenchi into tight corners and as he looked into her eyes, he saw the twinkling of mischievousness present in those green orbs.

"That's what I mean. You can't think of anything can you?" Washu shook her head, then continued, "It's a good thing I came out early this morning. You wouldn't believe what those two," she indicated to Ryoko and Ayeda "ladies were planning, as opposed to just making you understand."

"What?" cried Ryoko, spinning to face Washu. "I thought I told you..." Ryoko fell silent, glancing quickly in Tenchi's direction, and then blanching as she realized Washu had tricked her into admitting something she hadn't intended to. "Grrr, Washu!"

Tenchi sensed trouble about to start, and quickly stepped in to try and avoid a more serious confrontation. "OK, I understand some things now. I'll see what I can do to make it up to everyone some other time. Right now Kiyone and I need to eat breakfast so we can get going and still get back at a decent time."

"That will be fine, Lord Tenchi. Thank you." Ayeka settled herself to eat, quickly followed by the rest.

Tenchi was surprised by the lack of protest, but silently pleased it hadn't blown up into a larger argument. That must mean they'd gotten what they wanted, any way. He hadn't promised anything other than to make it up somehow, so that meant they each probably had their own idea of what that meant. He'd have to be careful.

Everyone ate in relative silence, then Tenchi and Kiyone made their goodbyes to a mixture of warm and cold expressions. As Tenchi got ready upstairs, he passed by Sasami who jumped into his embrace and kissed him long and hard. He held onto her waist pulling her closer to him whilst she pressed her body harder against his. After three minutes of passion, they broke apart and Sasami slipped a shopping list into Tenchi's hand. She winked at him before pecking him one last time and left. He sighed, thinking of how late it was going to be before he could return to her. He was already missing her presence. He met Kiyone downstairs and the two headed for the bus station, enjoying the bright and shiny day which greeted them.

They made the walk in relative silence, only a few words from Tenchi to point out where they were headed. Unable to think of anything to say, Tenchi waited patiently for the bus to arrive, Kiyone doing the same whilst stealing a few glances out of the corner of her eyes, appraising his handsome figure. They boarded when it arrived, and found seats near the back, knowing they had a fairly lengthy ride ahead of them. Each watched the scenery pass in silence for a while, enjoying the restful calm which was a rarity back at the house.

Eventually, Tenchi broke the silence unbeknownst to her glances. "So you finally glad to get a chance to go somewhere other than staying in the house and going to patrol?"

"Yeah, I go on patrol often enough that I'm not stuck at the house that much, but I still feel like an outsider. I really needed time away from Mihoshi and I haven't really been anywhere else after coming to this planet, so I was looking for something to do. That about sums it up."

Tenchi smiled. "You don't like to stay idle very much, do you? Especially with Mihoshi."

Kiyone laughed as she answered, "You noticed, did you? I guess you might say I'm pretty driven. It's probably the only reason I haven't killed Mihoshi by now, she was always pretty focused on being a good officer, too. Without that, we couldn't have survived as partners. I'm still not sure we can, but what choice do I have?"

Tenchi watched as Kiyone turned away to look out the bus window again. He could see that she was struggling with some emotions right now, but wasn't sure what they were. She'd never really opened up much since getting assigned here, outside of the usual details of who her family was and where she came from. He was pretty sure Kiyone was frustrated with her assignment here, but he also suspected she didn't want to say anything for fear of upsetting him.

"Do you like it here on Earth? Aside from not having anything to do, that is." Tenchi smiled at her startled jump.

"I'm not sure, but right now, I'd honestly have to say... I don't think so. It's not that you're not nice or anything, or anybody else in the house, I suppose, but this job is a dead end for me. Mihoshi's a nice person, but I suspect she's stationed out here to avoid doing any damage in the busier parts of the galaxy. I really can't understand why they still let her patrol, they should have put her behind a desk at headquarters, and stuffed her back in a corner where she couldn't cause any harm. Since I got assigned as her partner, my career's done, nothing happens here that'll ever get me a promotion, and even if something did, Mihoshi would manage enough damage to take the promotion away again. No, I guess I don't really like it here."

Kiyone turned back to the window, leaving Tenchi to ponder the situation but he was unable to think of anything else to say.

Tenchi got off the bus with Kiyone, and they blinked as they stepped outside into the bright sun. He glanced at Kiyone, and smiled at the look of anticipation evident on her face. He laughed. "Glad to be here aren't you?"

Kiyone also laughed, managing to look a little sheepish as well. "Yeah, I suppose I am. It's kind of funny I suppose, it's not like I'll be here that often, I still have to patrol with Mihoshi. I think getting out of the house when I'm not on patrol will be best for everyone in the long run, though. Things are a little crazy around there, and I suspect it's only gotten worse with me around."

"It doesn't seem much different to me. Chaos before, chaos now. Not much has changed when you really break it down."

"I suppose."

"Well, we should go do Sasami's shopping so we can go home again. We can still make supper, hopefully. It's always better fresh-made than reheated." Tenchi started walking in the direction he thought the grocery store would probably be.

They walked a few more blocks before arriving at the market Tenchi had been looking for, and headed inside as Tenchi pulled the list Sasami had given him out of his pocket.

Tenchi started heading for the fish stall and handed the note to Kiyone. "We might as well start from the top Kiyone. Knowing Sasami, they'll be arranged in the best way possible any way, so we don't have to move far to find the next thing. What's first?"

Tenchi took a step or two before Kiyone's arm pulled him to a stop. He glanced back at her, and stiffened at the look of concentration on her face. He turned to follow her gaze, but Kiyone pulled him aside to start walking towards a vegetable stand.

Kiyone whispered, "Don't stare, Tenchi. I think there's a robbery taking place, so try and act casual. We don't want to draw attention." They walked a little farther down the aisle, and Kiyone felt Tenchi tense when a man in a long coat walked past. Tenchi just looked at the shelves, and Kiyone relaxed slightly when the man moved on.

"Okay, Tenchi, I think there's at least seven of them. I've seen you practicing with your grandfather, think you can help take a few without making too much noise?"

Tenchi smirked. "No problem" He answered confidently, before it turned to concern. "But what about you? They are bound to have guns on them. Maybe you should stay out of this."

"You don't have to worry about me, Tenchi." Kiyone slipped her arm up beneath the back of her short jacket, and Tenchi's eyes widened when he saw her pulling out her GP blaster. "Sorry, Tenchi, I never go anywhere without it. You never know when you'll run into a situation like this." She placed it in the pocket of her jacket for the moment while she considered the situation.

"You can't use that thing here, Kiyone. We don't have guns like that on earth."

"I'll turn it down to its lowest setting, Tenchi. It won't do more than stun anyone. Nobody will know what it really is, trust me."

Tenchi frowned, but then nodded, knowing he wasn't going to talk Kiyone out of anything. She was a police officer; she knew what she was doing. Glancing in the direction of the men, he said in a louder voice, "I'll go get the milk, Dear. I'll be right back."

Kiyone nearly jumped out of her skin when he addressed her as 'Dear', then nodded and said "Okay." She turned to pull a couple things off the vegetable shelf as if deciding which to buy. She put them back, then started making her way towards the counter where the seller was clearly doing his best not to draw any attention to himself while a man with his hand in his pocket stood facing him. She placed her hand in her own pocket, and slowly slipped her gun down to her side as she approached, hoping nobody would notice.

Kiyone raised her gun, aimed it at the apparent robber, and pulled the trigger, all in a fraction of a second. A small charge of energy left the gun, and crashed into the man, dropping him to the floor where a gun spilled out of his pocket. Kiyone yelled "Get down" at the grocer, and then turned to the source of the noise to see Tenchi quickly taking out the other six men.

Tenchi discretely crept behind the six men who were trying to keep a low profile, staring in the direction of the man at the counter. One of them suddenly turned around and noticed him, walking towards them.

"Hey what do _you_ want?" He snarled out, catching the attention of the five.

Tenchi sneered at him. "Simple. To bash the crap out of you." With that said, he leaped towards him and spun 360 degree's with his heel catching the unfortunate man on the jaw, causing the him to fly back. Before the others responded, he spun again in a wide arc with both feet connecting to the sides of two men.

Tenchi landed on his feet and stared at the remaining three. Two of them leaped into action. The first approached him and swung his arm out for ahooking punch towards Tenchi. The raven-haired prince responded by stepping forward causing the punch to miss, before kneeing him in the gut. As the man doubled over, he kneed him again, this time in the face before he side-kicked him from the front knocking him over. The other man tried to catch him off guard and threw a fist in his direction.

Tenchi used a crescent kick, swinging the side of his foot toknock the fist to the side. The Jurain prince then crouched down low and used his right leg to sweep and kicked both of the offenders feet off the ground allowing the man to fall down flat on his back, hard. After sweeping him, Tenchi used the same leg and jabbed his heel into the man's stomach.

Jumping to his feet, he turned to the last robber and noticed him grinning before Tenchi realised the man was pointing a gun in his direction.

Tenchi only raised his eyebrow still standing confidently.

The man pulled the trigger…

**(A/N: Cliffie! What? You don't like it? Fine I'll continue.) **

Tenchi blinked.

Everything had seemed to freeze. The bullet was moving, but it was approaching in a snails pace, figuratively speaking of course. Tenchi frowned and as the bullet neared, he sidestepped it and it whizzed slowly pass him. His arm and leg muscles were still able to move fast, as was his brain. As Tenchi blinked, everything was moving normally again.

He looked up into the face of his assailant and nearly cracked up laughing. The man's mouth was open in astonishment and shock.

Moving in an inhumanly speed, Tenchi uppercut him so hard, the man was lifted right off his feet and as Tenchi connected his fist to the assailants jaw, he felt it break under his iron-like fist.

Before the man even had a chance to drop to the ground, Tenchi stepped forward and palmed the man so hard in the chest, the man went flying, literally.

Tenchi turned to see Kiyone staring at him in the same way the man had been.

"What…How…What did you…?" She stuttered before jumping to her feet and dragged Tenchi by his arm pulling him away. Only then did she notice the screaming from the other patrons.

He called back over his shoulder amidst the screams, "Call the police," and then proceeded to be led away by Kiyone down the street. "Put your gun away," he whispered and slipped his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before he dragged her away towards another direction.

Realizing what he was doing, Kiyone matched his stride so that he wasn't dragging her, and kept silent as he turned a few times down different streets. She remained silent until Tenchi finally came to a halt near a bus stop just before the bus arrived, and she followed him onto the bus with a smile.

Tenchi headed for seats at the back of the bus where nobody was currently seated and sat down silently to look out the window. Kiyone sat down next to him, and waited while he scanned the crowd, doing the same herself. Once the bus pulled away, she felt him relax, and she couldn't stop herself from giggling quietly.

Kiyone said, "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I've missed that feeling. Things are a little dull around here most of the time. It's good to finally do what I'm meant to do."

Tenchi frowned in response, and didn't answer right away. He didn't want to say anything until he got a few things settled in his head. It appeared they'd gotten away without anyone following them. They couldn't afford any attention, even being in the city so far from where they lived.

"Well, it turned out all right. But keeping a low profile would be a good idea, considering the fact that we're basically a bunch of galactic aliens hiding out here on earth."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Thanks, Tenchi."

"Thanks for what?"

"Thanks for making me realize I do like it here on earth."

"Huh? I thought you hated being posted here."

Kiyone did her best to keep the blush off of her face as she answered, "Oh, maybe it's not as bad as I thought it was." Not to mention that you're here too, she thought to herself. "Well, are we going to head home, or do we find another store to pick up Sasami's groceries?"

"Oh, man, I forgot all about that. I'm sure she'd understand, but if we've got time, we might as well get them. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem. Keeping a clear head in these situations is important to a GP officer after all."

"Yeah, I suppose it would be." Tenchi turned his head back to look out the window. "Hmmm, I think we need to get off soon, and catch a different bus. Might as well get ready."

"Whatever you say, _dear_." Kiyone laughed loudly as Tenchi nearly jumped out of the seat, then turned to chuckle along with her.

"...Bringing you tonight's news. Our top story today is an attempted robbery broken up at the street market in downtown Tarashiki. Three gunmen held up the Honshou chicken stall around 3:00 this afternoon, attempting to steal the cash from the register, along with any other valuables the grocer may have had. According to testimony filed in police reports, two people who as of yet are not being identified as undercover officers, came into the store during the robbery. They apparently recognized the situation and managed to overcome all seven of the criminals using a mixture of hand-to-hand combat and some form of stun gun. The two unidentified persons, described as a tall, pretty woman with teal-colored hair, and a teenage young man of with black hair, did not remain at the scene to be questioned. The clerk's statements indicated that the man used some form of martial arts to knock out six criminals while the lady used an unusual stun gun on the assailant at the register simultaneously."

"According to Inspector Tanaka, the two rescuers cannot be confirmed as working for any known law enforcement organizations. "Right now we do not have enough information to work with" said the Inspector. "What we have are the grocer's descriptions of the two rescuers, and his statements that the man referred to the woman as 'Dear' at one point. Other witnesses saw the two leaving hand-in-hand, which leads us to believe they might be a husband-and-wife team of some sort, but beyond that we do not have any information at this time as to the identity of the two." Further questions were unable to get any information as to the nature of the stun gun used by the woman, which apparently did not appear to use electric wires as traditional models currently do. "We can't comment on something we don't know about" was the only response from the Inspector."

"In other news..."

Tenchi and Kiyone avoided looking at anyone as they attempted to sink into the couch under the steady gaze of almost everyone else in the room. Sweat broke out on their brows as they waited for the inevitable...

"Wow, that's amazing! It's too bad they're from earth, they sound like people who would be great for the Galaxy Police, except they can't go into space since they're not supposed to know about anything out there. We have stun guns that don't use wires already, of course..." Mihoshi was still watching the news report intently, failing to recognize the looks of astonishment her statements prompted.

Turning back to face Tenchi and Kiyone, Washu said, "Ignoring Mihoshi for the moment, is there anything the two of you would like to tell everyone?"

Tenchi did his best to become invisible, but failing, he took a deep breath to answer. "Well, you've kind of got the gist of it already. There really wasn't much more than what you just heard, Kiyone managed to stun one of them, while I took the rest out.

"Not that, you moron! Nobody cares that you beat up a few punks. How could you possibly call her 'Dear'? " Ryoko fumed, pointing at Kiyone as her eyes bored into Tenchi's.

Tenchi gulped as his face turned red. He willed himself to disappear, but as before, nothing happened. He opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Kiyone.

"He was just acting the part, so to speak. We were trying to act natural so they wouldn't suspect anything when we separated to move into position. It doesn't mean anything, of course." Kiyone hoped her cheeks weren't as red as they felt at the moment. "He showed some definite natural instinct for undercover work, I think he'd make a pretty good police officer if he wanted to be one."

"So why did you leave hand-in-hand then?" asked Ayeka.

"Er... I didn't realise at first how important it was to not bring attention to ourselves. Fortunately, Tenchi was thinking, and pulled me out of there."

"So that was you, Kiyone? And you, Tenchi? Wow, that must have been pretty exciting. Oh, I wish I could have been there to help out." Mihoshi's eyes were almost bursting with excitement as she looked at Kiyone.

"I don't know... It all sounds a little suspicious to me. Tenchi doesn't call anyone dear, and we all know he's had plenty of time to. I'm gonna be watching you, cop-girl. Keep your hands off of Tenchi." Ryoko disappeared leaving a sputtering and flabbergasted Kiyone looking at emptiness.

"She was telling the truth, everyone. We just kind of stumbled into something that required some quick thinking. That's all."

"I certainly hope so. I think I'll retire now." Ayeka glared at her before walking gracefully from the living room and up the stairs to disappear as well.

"Those two...," Kiyone growled.

"Ignore the children, Kiyone," said Washu. "Well, sounds like you two had an interesting day in the end. Not quite as boring as you thought it would be, after all

"Yeah no kidding." Tenchi replied.

During the middle of the night, Kiyone after lying awake for two hours straight, decided to go downstairs for a cup of water before trying to fall asleep again.

As she made it downstairs she noticed an individual reclining on the living room couch. Walking closer towards the person, her heart pounded as she identified the person as Tenchi after getting a good look at him under the moonlight that bathed the room, shining through the window. He looked to be thinking or concentrating on something with his head lying on the armrest of the couch.

Tenchi sensing someone in the room with him turned his head and after reading the persons aura, found out it was Kiyone. She walked towards him and spoke.

"Hey Tenchi, can't sleep?"

"No, not really. After all the excitement from today, I don't think I'll be sleeping for a while. How about you?"

"I couldn't…"

She was cut off as she suddenly tripped over a small, unseen object and fell on something soft which made an "oof" sound. When she looked up, she saw that something, was actually someone. Infact, that someone was Tenchi.

As she looked down, she noticed she had landed on Tenchi, and was straddling him on his stomach. She blushed but didn't make an attempt to move away.

Tenchi looked up into her face to see her already peering down upon him. She looked into his eyes and Tenchi did the same thing. As he stared into her blue orbs, he couldn't help but read the emotions which were played out through her eyes. He read Anxiety, excitement and…desire?

Kiyone as if in a trance, leaned in closer towards his face. Tenchi was shocked. He didn't know Kiyone felt this was for him. He was so surprised that his brain was frozen and wasn't sure of what to do as the teal-haired beauty inched closer towards him.

Her lips were moments away from claiming his, before they heard another figure shuffle into the room.

Tenchi was only able to register one thought as the figure moved closer towards their spot.

'Just how much excitement can a guy have in one day?'

As the person walked into the path of the moonlight, Tenchi recognised that person.

It was Sasami…

**A/N: Ah finally. Finished the chapter! And my longest chapter yet! So how was it? If I have time, I may update again tomorrow. Thankyou again, for waiting patiently for the chapter and to those who reviewed. Until next time and for the love of god PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Busted! In more ways than one!

**Disclaimer: The author of this story owns nothing of Tenchi Muyo and its characters.**

**A/N: First of all, I apologise for having waited over half a year to update this story. With all the school work and fanfiction reading, I haven't had much time. For those of you who don't remember what happened last chapter, I recommend you read it again. And remember, this story will take long breaks, but I WILL NOT ABANDON IT!**

**Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed; know that I appreciate all of the reviews that you guys have sent me thus far. I'm just glad no one has tried to flame me yet. I really wouldn't fancy reading a whole slew of words about how crap my story is. I admit it probably is, but oh well. I've already spent a large amount of time on this story already. No point to just discontinue it. **

**The Chronicles of the Lighthawk: The Prince and the Goddess**

**Chapter 6: Busted! In more ways than one!**

The soft winds of a gentle breeze echoed through the quiet and gentle night. There was hardly much noise or disturbances that could disrupt the peaceful serenity that this night brings. Animals were asleep, people were asleep. All in all, the silence and the peacefulness of the outside could lull anyone into a state of content. Everything was calm and easy feeling over the Masaki shrine and forest.

Inside the Masaki household, well, that was a different story. Tenchi was in a major state of panic as he and the frozen Kiyone next to him, stared in horror straight at Sasami as she walked softly towards them. The feelings of turmoil and panic inside him were raging like the angry waves of the sea on a stormy night. The tension was so thick in the atmosphere above them that one could suffocate.

'Damn…' Tenchi thought with horror. He would rather face a hundred Kagato's than experience the wrath of Tsunami's host, who also possesses Tsunami's ultimate power mind you. This gentle and kind looking person that is Sasami could cause even heavier destruction to the house than either Ryoko or Ayeka could. She could even level many large buildings to the ground with just a wave of her hand. Such is the power of Tsunami, Goddess of light who is now currently residing within the beautiful princess that is his girlfriend.

Said girlfriend just stood there. She looked upon her boyfriend being straddled by her Galaxy Police friend and raised an eyebrow. Tenchi, who had lowered his eyes in shame of facing his lover, bravely raised his head to peer into the face of his secret girlfriend. What he saw shocked him. He read curiosity in her delicate features and…and…and was that also a hint of mischievousness that he detected just then!

Taking another few steps until she was closer to them, she stopped in front of them and surprisingly tipped her head to the right side of her shoulder in question.

"Hey Tenchi, hey Kiyone!" she suddenly broke the silence with a cheerful tone much to the confusion and surprise of Tenchi. "What are you two doing?"

It was Tenchi's turn to raise his eyebrow now. His earlier feelings of terror now quickly replaced with outright confusion. The tension in the room dropped a few levels and a large sweat drop formed on Tenchi. Seriously, she really can't be that oblivious and naive? Even Mihoshi would have noticed the closeness of the two on the couch. And if it wasn't obvious enough, the way Kiyone was straddling the handsome young man should have brought forth the words 'sexual coupling' even in Mihoshi's ditzy mind! Well actually, that might be giving the blonde too much credit; probably couldn't even pronounce the two words.

The woman on top of Tenchi, however, was a different story. Kiyone was actually upset that she had been interrupted and denied the chance to make out with 'her crush.' Yet was actually more frightened that she had been discovered; the words 'busted' rang in her mind and a massive blush was formed on her beautiful features. She hoped Ayeka and Ryoko didn't find out about this or she was going to an early grave.

"H…Hi Sasami…" The normally calm and collective Kiyone stumbled over her words. "I…I…I was just…eh…I…um…" Kiyone mustered up what dignity she had and hastily said, "well it's a getting late…I should…eh…go to bed now. Goodnight!"

With that, the teal-haired beauty hurried off of Tenchi and without looking at either of them, awkwardly strode past the bewildered Sasami and quickly made her way upstairs with a pink tinge still adorning her features.

You see, Kiyone's problem wasn't that she was afraid of ruining the relationship between Tenchi and Sasami. She was just embarrassed and disappointed that she had been discovered and caught red-handed by one of the girls vying for Tenchi's affections. Not that she knew Sasami had already captured the young hero's heart. As far as she knew, Sasami was just another competitor that she had to deal with; along with Ryoko and Ayeka. While she had her suspicions of the young prince and princess, what with their date and all; she was unwilling to admit defeat and held on to the hope that she still had a chance with Tenchi. She thought her chance had been tonight, just five minutes ago, but unfortunately her friend arrived.

As soon as Kiyone had left, Tenchi's panic from before returned. Lowering his face to looking at the ground once more, Tenchi shamefully thought about what he had almost allowed to happen. He was angry at himself for being caught off guard. If Sasami hadn't arrived, would he have allowed Kiyone to make the last few centimetres before she claimed his lips?

"Tenchi?"

He looked up and reluctantly faced her. Before she could say another word; with much regret and shame in his voice, Tenchi said, "I'm Sorry…"

Sasami frowned. "Sorry? For what? Is everything OK Tenchi?

Tenchi looked at her incredulously. "Didn't you see us? I…I was about to…to…"

He couldn't seem to complete his sentence; his words dying in his throat. However, Sasami seemed to understand. And to the surprise of Tenchi, she smiled. "Oh Tenchi…you don't have to be sorry for THAT!"

Tenchi's eyes widened and his surprise increased. "What…what do you mean!" He spluttered out. "You saw what we…we were doing. We were about to -"

"Kiss…" She finished off for him gently.

Tenchi was confused. "How can you be so calm? I mean, I almost cheated on you!"

He looked away from her. Sasami however, understood what was happening to Tenchi. She quickly sat down next to him and wrapping her arms around him, hugged him to her chest softly.

"It's OK Tenchi. Don't worry, I understand." She kissed his forehead and rested the side of her face against his raven hair.

Tenchi gently pulled away. "What do you mean? How can you be so calm about all this?"

The lovely Princess only sighed at him. "Oh Tenchi…" She chided softly, as if teaching a child. "You really don't get it do you? Look…I'm a Princess correct?"

Tenchi nodded, not knowing where this was leading. She continued.

"And as a Princess, I am taught the rules and duties of being royalty." She explained. Tenchi only listened and nodded his head. "Particularly when concerning the prospect of being betrothed to a man of noble status…not to mention learning that there was a chance I would have to share that man with another woman."

That last bit certainly caught Tenchi's attention and realisation suddenly dawned on him. "But…but…"

"Look Tenchi." She interrupted. "Look at my mother. She has had to share my father with Auntie Funaho."

Tenchi finally seemed to regain his composure. "So…so you wouldn't mind if I…I were to choose another female?"

"Of course not!" She smiled. "Actually, to tell the truth, I was actually expecting that I would have to share you with someone. What with all the girls living in this house. Don't tell me you never considered anyone else but me?" She asked mock sternly.

"Of course I didn't!" He said indignantly. "What do you take me for?"

Sasami only laughed. "Oh Tenchi! You really are noble aren't you? You know, to tell the truth, I had actually thought that you would have chosen my sister. I mean, it wouldn't have been so bad. We were already sisters. Ayeka and I would have gotten along just fine. But then again, now that I think about it, Kiyone isn't that bad either. She's beautiful, kind and dedicated. You and her both have some things in common; it's only natural that you two would be attracted towards one another."

Tenchi only scratched the back of his head cutely in response which brought forth a coo from Sasami. Now that he thought about it, she was actually right! Kiyone and he really did connect in some ways. He would have definitely preferred her over the purple-haired princess that's for sure. Ayeka in some ways was bossy and quite demanding; no doubt inherited from her father's personality and being a princess of Jurai. If he thought about it more thoroughly, he would bet she was probably a complete dominatrix in bed; having him tied up naked on a bed while she wore leather and held a whip in her hand…NO! Don't think about it!

The young Jurain Prince visibly shuddered, which caused Sasami to look at him curiously. He retraced his thoughts back to Kiyone. Sasami was right. Kiyone was definitely beautiful. That was probably one of the reasons why he didn't fight her when she tried to kiss him. Her wonderful personality also earned her points in Tenchi's book.

The two main key points to a perfect woman was that she would be a good looker and possess a great personality; the two things that made Kiyone such a great woman. Also, another bonus was that Kiyone had a great body. He wouldn't lie and say he hadn't had more than his fair share of peeks at her in her tight Galaxy Police uniform while she wasn't looking. Just because he had been a big wimp in the past doesn't mean he didn't grow up. Being a hormonal teenager, he was quite attracted to her body; not to say she had a greater body than Sasami. I mean, Sasami has the body of Tsunami, a goddess. You just can't beat a goddess.

But all in all, Kiyone was a wonderful person. He could actually sort of understand the person that she was and how horrible it had to be to have Mihoshi as a partner! Ouch. But out of all the girls in the household, Kiyone would have been the most definite and obvious choice for being a second lover for Tenchi…however…

"I admit Sasami, that Kiyone would be a great lover. BUT…" Tenchi placed emphasis on the word. "But you see, while I may feel a small twinge of attraction towards her, its nothing compared to how I feel for you."

Sasami smiled warmly at him; her eyes becoming a little moist. "Oh Tenchi…you don't have to make me feel secure. I know for a fact that there has to be at least another -"

"Sasami…" He said her name compassionately. "There _is_ no other. I'm not sure I'm capable of wanting anyone else other than you…"

The blue-haired princess almost glowed. Her pink eyes widened and she searched his brown ones. She had heard nothing but honesty in his voice and this time, she allowed tears to fall freely.

Tenchi smiled lovingly at her, wiping away her tears. Before he knew it, she leaned up and pressed her lips on his. This move surprised him for only a moment before he reciprocated and wrapped her against him tightly. She opened her mouth and a duel began; the two lovers became lost in their passion. They surrendered to the sweet bliss of emotions that entwined them together in completeness.

That night, without knowledge of how they ended up there together, they found themselves in Tenchi's bed. While they continued to make out, they didn't actually go all the way, if you know what I mean. They were just content, being together, with Sasami lying on top of Tenchi. It wasn't until now that Tenchi actually realised what she was wearing. She wore nothing but panties and a large t-shirt with nothing underneath.

Tenchi had to will himself desperately not to become aroused. Her bare legs were tangled with his and her ample chest was pressed against his well toned frame. Blood quickly rushed down towards a certain part of his body and try as he might, Tenchi just couldn't help the large tent that was forming in his boxers.

Sasami quickly raised her head and gazed at him, before she giggled childishly. Tenchi only blushed heavily. The young princess' mischievous glint appeared in her eyes once again and Tenchi gulped. Quite a few times whether it was intentional or not, the young prince would feel a leg brush up against his tent, causing him to feel even more hot and bothered. He glared at her whilst she looked at him innocently as if she didn't know what was happening.

They continued to play and tease one another late into the night before they finally fell asleep together.

The next morning, as the sun shone through part of the window that wasn't covered by the blinds, Tenchi was suddenly awoken by a voice whispering into his ear. Tenchi smiled in content before opening his gently towards the source of the noise. Instead of a hearing a "good morning" from Sasami, he was displeased to see that it was only Ryoko.

'RYOKO!' Tenchi thought in panic. He quickly sat up, before noticing that Sasami wasn't there. He sighed in relief. 'She must have left early to cook breakfast, the smart girl.' He thought fondly. If Ryoko had caught them in bed together, there would have been hell to pay.

As Tenchi headed to breakfast later on; even with Ryoko's constant tugging and proclamations of affection couldn't dampen Tenchi's good mood. Sleeping in bed with his girlfriend sure made him feel as if he could take on the world.

He met Sasami at the dining table for breakfast and the two shared a brief smile of affection and warmth. As they sat down, with Ayeka and Ryoko sitting beside him and Sasami across from him, Tenchi suddenly remembered Kiyone and turned towards her on the far end of the dining table, only to catch her already staring at him. She blushed, remembering the events of last night and lowered her eyes. Breakfast continued with nothing unusual except with the bickering between the princess and Space Pirate, Kiyone's occasional glances towards Tenchi and the game of tootsy initiated by Tenchi and Sasami under the table. Both of them had their faces lowered, trying hard not to smile.

The day continued on well, with nothing uneventful happening later on in the evening. Tenchi, as usual, was in the fields working on the carrots. He had thought up of a plan involving asking Washu to create some sort of machine that would help him with his carrot field, so he would no longer have to continue working there. He had asked right after breakfast, and Washu had agreed, on the condition that he go visit her in the lab for 'one small little test.'

The red-headed 'child' genius only cackled in madness as she retreated into her lab. Tenchi had only groaned with the thoughts of having to be her 'guinea pig' once again. But as he thought about it, it would be worth it. Now that he didn't need anymore sword practices with his grandfather, and with no longer being needed in the carrot fields; he could have a lot free time with Sasami. The idea certainly appealed to him. The pain would all be worth it.

Tenchi was snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed a certain blue-headed princess heading towards him. He smiled in obvious delight at seeing her visiting him, carrying a basket of snacks. He ran to meet her halfway, before the two of them embraced.

"I brought you a little snack and something to drink." Sasami smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks Sasami." He replied affectionately. "How thoughtful of you…"

"Yep…!" She replied enthusiastically, before her smile turned mischievous. "How about a little reward then…"

She let the sentence hang, but he caught the gist of her meaning and only grinned handsomely. They both looked around quickly and seeing no one else other than the two of them, their lips met in what was the start of another passionate kiss.

They were both reluctant to break it and as Sasami's tongue entered his mouth and began their usual duel, she rubbed her body against him which promptly aroused him, before suddenly, Tenchi felt another presence appear near them and his first thought was _Oh crap!_ Actually, that was his second thought; his first thought actually was _Oh crap,_ but in a pleased tone, when Sasami had him aroused. The second one was in a horrified tone.

Tenchi hurriedly broke away from his girlfriend and turned towards the person, only to hear that person gasp. The young Jurain prince could have died when he realised who it was…

…Ryoko…

The space pirate only stared at them in sadness, uttering in a betrayed and hurt tone, "Tenchi…" before you promptly fading away. Tenchi and Sasami just stood there in shock.

Tenchi sighed. 'Seriously, just how much excitement can a guy have?'

**A/N: There! Another chapter completed! Yay! By now, most of you should know that there's a new Tenchi series which is connected to the previous thirteen OAV episodes, called Tenchi Muyo Ryo-Ohki 3. Sigh, how I wish I could watch it. Anyway, until next time my loyal readers. **


End file.
